Espelho da vida
"Espelho da vida" is a Brazilian telenovela written by Elizabeth Jhin for Rede Globo. It's an original story and it aired from September 25, 2018 to April 1, 2019. The main stars are Vitória Strada and Rafael Cardoso. Synopsis In the town of Rosa Branca, Vicente makes a last request before dying to his wife Margot: to call back his grandson, the successful filmmaker Alain, so that he realizes a biographical film to tell to the world the history of Julia Castelo, the victim of a crime in the city in the 1930s that left many situations poorly explained. Although he swore he would never return to his hometown after being betrayed ten years earlier by his ex-girlfriend Isabel, with his cousin Felipe, Alain is willing to do his grandfather's last will and get back. His girlfriend, the actress Cris Valencia arrives, as the protagonist of the production, and she ends up finding in her research a mirror that allows her to travel to 1930, when the crime happened, where she discovers that she is the reincarnation of Julia herself. With the Margot's help, Cris has the chance to unravel all the mysteries of the event and find out if Danilo, Julia's boyfriend at the time, was really the murderer or was wrongly accused, since the lack of documentation and evidence left everything to be understood. The biggest drawback in the life of Alain and Cris is Isabel, willing to do everything to regain her love of the past, using the fact that she is the journalist responsible for covering the recordings to come back to him. In addition, Cris also has to deal with the Mariane, a young actress who wants the protagonist role of the film at all costs, even if it means harming Cris, with the help of the ambitious costume designer Josi. With the start of the production of the movie, other actors arrive in the city, such as Emiliano, Solange, the eccentric Carmo and the egocentric Mauro César, who feels like a great star and sees no problem in humiliating people, besides director Bola, Alain's best friend. He has a platonic passion for Mariane, who never noticed him, and arouses the interest of Daniela, producer. Everyone goes to the Gentil's guesthouse, a firm woman who does not conform with her daughter Lenita's decision to end her marriage with Marcelo. There is still the conflictive relationship of Isabel with her mother, Edméia, who left many years ago to pursue her career as a photographer and returns to the city. Trivia * Working title for the show was 'O avesso da vida'. * Isis Valverde was the first actreess confirmed to play the protagonist, but had to refuse the role when she found out she was pregnant. * Bianca Bin, Camila Queiroz and Sophie Charlotte were considered by the directors for the role. * After some films, Kéfera Buchmann was invited to debut in telenovelas without having to do tests, aiming to attract its popularity in the internet for the television. * Alexandre Nero and Gabriel Leone were reserved for the main protagonist roles, but were later replaced with Rafael Cardoso and João Vicente de Castro. * In the fifth episode of the telenovela, which aired on September 29, there was a crossover between characters from 'Espelho da vida' with characters from Gloria Perez's 'A força do querer' aired in 2017; the characters in question were Mauro César (Rômulo Neto) from "Espelho" and Carine (Carla Diaz) and Kikito (Marcos Junqueira) from "A força". Cast Main cast Guest cast Category:2018 telenovelas Category:Rede Globo telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas